1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to offering language interpretation services. In particular, the present disclosure relates to providing a language interpretation via a relay mechanism.
2. General Background
Modern telecommunications systems continue to integrate the world. Multilingual communication has therefore become more prominent. Many businesses that depend on global commerce rely on live oral communication that must be conveyed to customers in different languages. In order to provide better service and improve commercial transactions with customers, many businesses utilize and subscribe to interpretation services to perform such necessary interpretation between the customer and the business. In addition, individual users may also utilize interpretation services to communicate with other individuals or business entities. However, interpreters that are able to interpret between two uncommon languages (e.g. Polish to Arabic) are scarce, and offering interpretation of two uncommon languages has proved to be a challenge.